


Delivering Of The Name

by theblinkytheory



Series: After The HuntingBird Second Wedding [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2860529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblinkytheory/pseuds/theblinkytheory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FitzSimmons had just finished choosing names for their sections, went in the manager to deliver their names, bussarano at the door and just heard to say (below) came to deliver their names</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delivering Of The Name

FitzSimmons had just finished choosing names for their sections, went in the manager to deliver their names, bussarano at the door and just heard to say (below) came to deliver their names

"Hello Director, here are the names that I have chosen for the section of biochemistry." Said Simmons

"Well Jemma" said Phil, who took the list that was delivering the Jemma

"And here instead Director are the names that I have chosen for the section of enginering." Fitz said, handing the list to Phil

"Well Leo, ok guys now I'll explain how it works hand over lists to Tripp that will have to go to catch to the HUB who blew the hold fuel. When he comes back, he will come with the people you have chosen, just arrived at the base will undergo various tests and if approved will be, I wish to state that I can not say who will approve them or not those that will be approved in your staff. "Phil said, looking into the eyes of the guys.

"Director when you get behind the staff?" asked Leo

"I honestly do not know guys could be a matter of months." Said Phil

"Okay director." Jemma said that along with Leo closed the door and went away from the office of the Director.

After FitzSimmons went to hand in their lists SkyeWard, BadWard, HuntingBird, Mack and Koenig, Coulson after explaining the procedures to all those that submitted lists with names, went from Tripplett consign the lists and gave the order leaving for the hub.

AGENT BIANCA VARANNE CORNER 

HELLO EVERYBODY I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS STORY AND I HOPE YOU WILL LIKE THE NEXT STORIES WHO IS CALLED "BACK FROM THE HUB" AND THAT STORY WILL BE THE LAST CHAPTER OF THIS ONE SHOOT SERIES I WISH TO YOU AN HAPPY READING OF THE NEXT CHAPER 

:-) :-) :-)


End file.
